


just a lil frerard drabble

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Dd/lb, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: for "astridmustdie" !!thanks for the request aaannnddddddd sorrryy abou how late this is ;u;





	just a lil frerard drabble

"Da'dy!" Gerard squealed, running and jumping onto Frank's bed with a hug smile on his face, eyes twinkling.  
  
But Frank just groaned and rolled over.  
  
Gerard whined, pouting, and threw himself over Frank, toppling over to face his caregiver.    
  
"Daddyyy." Gerard whined, scooting closer to Frank and kissing the other's nose gently, hoping it would wake him up.  
  
...Nothing.  
  
Except for Frank humming and moving to press his face into his pillow.  
  
"Fi'! 'M gonna go 'n play by m'self wi'out m'daddy then." Gerard replied, being as dramatic as he could before moving to scoot away, rustling the sheets and letting out a small yelp of shock, before bursting into giggles as he felt Frank's hands grab his hips and pull him back.  
  
"Mm, no you're not." Frank mumbled, pressing his face against Gerard's neck and nuzzling him playfully, smirking while Gerard giggled, curling up and letting Frank hold him.  
  
"Bu' dada, y' weren' wakin' up!" Gerard replied, grinning while Frank moved one hand to nudge his cheek to the side, just enough so that Frank could kiss the corner of his lips and make him giggle again and blush.  
  
"But I'm awake now, aren't I, sugar?" Frank asked, kissing Gerard's neck softly and smirking as he did so, feeling Gerard start to melt in his hands easily.  
  
"...aha." Gerard grumped, squirming away so he could flip over cuddling back into Frank's chest with a happy little squeaky noise.  
  
"That's what I thought," Frank chuckled, grinning and holding Gerard tight against him while nuzzling the top of his little's head with a small hum. "...Cutie."  
  
"Dadaaa!"


End file.
